


guardian

by kyoongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, nct x is a Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/kyoongs
Summary: junmyeon is the guardian of people whose hearts were lost to love and baekhyun is a boy who's light has diminished to a mere flicker.("Tell me, Atlas.What is heavier:The world or its people’s hearts?")





	

Being an idol was something Baekhyun had dreamt about. He would return every night and collapse in his bed, bones weary and muscles aching after a gruelling day in the trainee room. The fatigue and training wore his threads down and he had to constantly remind himself why he was doing this. His determination would be renewed when he visualised his goals and he knew his hard work would eventually pay off.

Oh, and it did. He reaped benefits far greater than he could ever have imagined.

Baekhyun’s training period was shorter than most, whose periods surpassed half a decade sometimes. The whispers when his back was turned did not go unnoticed by him, either. 

 

_”He must have bribed the higher-ups, that’s the only way he’s debuting so soon.”_

_”He only trained for about a year! A freaking year?! Can you imagine how talented he is?”_

_”He comes from a well-known musical family, of course he gets preference over us.”_

 

The truth, Baekhyun knew, was that he was just _that_ talented. He had spent his childhood in front of the television, belting out famous songs and imitating the artists on the screen. He grew up to live and breathe singing. His talent was refined long before he even became a trainee. So he could see why he was chosen to debut much quicker than anyone else.

The only problem, and the reason he took longer than he had anticipated, was because his body became robotic whenever the music was playing. He envied how other trainees, like Jongin and Sehun, danced as if it was as natural as breathing. But alas, he couldn’t have it all.

It was in the training rooms of SM did he meet Yifan.

Whereas Jongin and Sehun took the front of the room so everyone could follow their fluid movements, Baekhyun was pushed to the back and he had to fight to see them. It was then when he noticed the bumbling giant next to him.

Baekhyun’s movements were forced to stop when his laughter overtook his body. He didn’t think it was possible for anyone to be worse than him at dancing, yet here was someone who couldn’t make his right hand move in sync with his right leg.

“Wow, you’re _terrible!_.”

The giant stopped and peered down at Baekhyun. Instead of feeling shame burn its way through his body, Baekhyun merely smiled at the trainee.

“Yeah, I am, aren’t I?” The trainee mused. He didn’t seem angry or offended at Baekhyun’s statement, which surprised the smaller.

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun laughed lightly. “So am I. That’s why we’re at the back, right?”

“Yeah,” the taller repeated. He looked at his body and sighed.

The sigh was heavy with unspoken emotion. It was too laden for someone so young. Baekhyun noticed how the taller’s shoulders slumped with an invisible weight and he frowned unconsciously. He inwardly promised himself that he would try to lessen that weight, for no one should carry the world alone.

“You think you’re bad though?” Baekhyun’s eyebrow lifted challengingly. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

The smaller didn’t even attempt to follow the beat and his limbs moved of its own accord. If it were Sehun or Jongin, their body would meld with the music and depict it accurately. Baekhyun, on the other hand, seemed to oppose the very essence of the melody. His movements were so choppy and distorted that the taller couldn’t help the sudden laugh that sprang forth.

Baekhyun smiled when the laugh seemed to loosen his limbs, even if it was marginal. The taller took this as a challenge and it soon turned into a horrendous dance battle. It had the other trainees stopping and darting to the other side of the room to avoid being collateral damage, where they watched on in horror.

Eventually, their grotesque dancing ended when they grew too tired to continue. They dropped to the floor, bodies flopping over each other.

“Baekhyun.” The younger panted and smiled at the other trainee.

“Yifan.” The taller returned the smile.

The weight on his shoulders was momentarily forgotten.

 

♡

 

 

Junmyeon watched as Baekhyun and Yifan’s bodies smoothened as the music played. He watched as their movements congealed and came more effortlessly to them. Sure, he could spot one or two stiff actions, but they were few and far between.

Baekhyun’s trainee period ended after a year at SM. His dancing, despite improving rapidly, still needed a bit more fine-tuning. Other than that, he was ready to be unleashed upon the world.

To his delight, he was placed in a five-member group with his best friend, Yifan.

Sehun, Jongin, Yifan, Baekhyun and Lu Han were revealed as the members of NCT X, the first sub-unit of a much larger group that would be revealed later. The world went crazy, clamouring to get more information on these five boys who seemingly ruled the world.

They captured hearts all around the world with their charming personalities, deadly voices and sharp dance moves. Jongin was the clumsy fool off-screen and the dancer that could send your head spinning with a single move. Sehun was the sassy maknae whose awkward aegyo won hearts left, right and centre. Lu Han’s claim for manliness, despite his delicate features, endeared everyone. Yifan, known as Kris to the world, was a dangerous and intimidating male on the surface, but underneath all of that he was as clumsy as Jongin and nothing but a gentle giant.

And then there was Baekhyun. His loud, beagle-like personality grabbed everyone’s attention. His stage presence was all-encompassing. Eyes gravitated to him no matter what he did. His dark-lined eyes stared into the souls of many. His voice wafted through their auditory nerves and made a home in everyone’s hearts.

Together, the five of them took the world by storm.

No one was really surprised when the awards started streaming in. Their days were a whirlwind of interviews, performances, prying eyes and practices. Privacy was almost non-existent when their every move was being tracked. They were told to act a certain way, to say censor their words and their strings were pulled every time they stepped outside their dorms.

It was exhausting but it was so, so worth it.

Yifan and Baekhyun’s bodies fitted as one every night. Their enervation and hurt would meld into one and they both shared the pain and joy. Between the two of them, their tears, aches and rewarding happiness was easily carried. Two pairs of shoulders were better than one, it seemed.

To the world, the five of them delivered touches and secret gazes that screamed fanservice. To each other, away from cameras and reporters, in the comfort of the four walls that witnessed and protected all their secrets, they knew the truh.

A year, then two went by and X never faltered in their stride. 

Their dancing only got stronger, more amalgamated with the music. Their voices could reduce even the hardest of people to tears. They left their fledgling hairstyles behind and grew more comfortable with themselves. How much higher could they go, if they were already on top of the very earth?

Unfortunately, they couldn’t ascend to space, even though it seemed very likely.

No, they couldn’t go higher. Their foundation had to be cracked, so that they could come falling back to earth.

There was a spark in Baekhyun’s heart that had been lit when he first laid eyes on a dancer worse than him. Over the years, it had kindled and grew into a fire that consumed his very being. He lived and breathed singing. He grew to live and breathe dance. He also discovered how to live and breathe whilst loving Yifan.

Baekhyun didn’t need much to survive. He needed water, air, music and his clumsy idiot. 

So when the latter left, Baekhyun was suspended in air. His string, the one attached to his very core, had snapped and he didn’t know how to climb back up, let alone stand on his own two feet.

It was a surprise to him. Sure, he had curled his body around Yifan’s much larger one on too many nights when the elder couldn’t stop the tears from the pain in his body. He saw how his love fought with the company that led them to their glory. He forced Yifan to stop before he injured himself even further. He witnessed it all, so why was he still surprised?

Maybe Baekhyun figured that Yifan would share his burden that never diminished from their trainee days. Maybe he had hoped that he could somehow help the elder lessen his pain.

But Yifan had been independent for far too long. Baekhyun shared only a small part of the weight and Yifan refused to crush the smaller with all his worries. 

So Yifan pushed Baekhyun from under the rock, fell to his knees and braced himself. With a deep breath, he steadied his hands under the rock and lifted the world.

Alone.

 

( _"Tell me, Atlas.  
What is heavier: _

_The world or its people’s hearts? "_ )

 

It wasn’t long after when Lu Han left and then there were three.

 

♡

 

 

Junmyeon sighed. He had learnt how to deal with the second-hand pain and heartache but that knowledge didn’t make it any easier to experience. As the guardian of lost loves, he had witness too much of tears and curses. But it was his job to gentle scoop up those who fell and show them the light at the end of the tunnel.

He watched as Baekhyun dissolved into a shadow of himself, no longer the boy that exuded light on every dark spot in sight. The boy’s inner radiance had vanished when his heart had shattered into too many pieces to count. 

This one would need much more time to heal.

Junmyeon loved all his charges equally. He prided himself on giving each one more love than they had lost, on filling their empty souls with illuminating joy that vanquished the agony of lost loves. 

But there was something about Baekhyun that caused the god’s heart to hurt more. 

In all his centuries of guarding over lost souls, he had never encountered someone whose bright light had dulled so much. He had never encountered a soul who loved so wholly and completely. Baekhyun had given a piece of his essence to Yifan and the latter’s departure had left him more broken than Junmyeon had ever seen before.

Someone who was so broken needed someone who was extra special, so they could appreciate and cherish each other.

Junmyeon spent months scouring the earth in search of that extra special someone. His godly counterpart, Minseok, often kept a close eye on him. Minseok would softly remind the guardian that he had other charges, that Baekhyun was not the only soul who suffered a lost love. 

It was in these times that Junmyeon harboured mixed feelings for his counterpart, his best friend. Minseok was the god of desire, so his charges required less time and effort than Junmyeon’s. However, without desire, there would be no love. Besides, Junmyeon prided himself every time he successfully mended someone’s heart.

He wasn’t blind to the extra effort he put in for Baekhyun. He couldn’t just let anyone mend his favourite charge, only to leave him in pieces once again. 

And one day, one fateful morning, when Chanyeol, the sun god, gently breathed life to the world once again, Junmyeon saw him. Or rather, he heard him.

His fingers caught lightly on the guitar strings, emitting a soft and sorrowful tune. His Korean was accented but no less perfect than a native’s. 

Junmyeon’s breath caught as he listened to the song the young man played. He felt his hands tremble and that was when Junmyeon knew.

This one, this one was special. This was _the one_.

 

♡

 

 

The departure of two members of NCT X had left the entertainment scene in an uproar, especially since the two were faring better than they had before.

Baekhyun understood, he really did. Yifan was being suffocated, physically, mentally and emotionally, by the company. That didn’t stop him from berating and blaming himself. If only he was stronger enough, stronger to help Yifan with his burdens and stronger to fight the company, then maybe.

Maybe they could have stood a chance.

But Baekhyun was left with _what if’s, maybe, if I just_ and it hurt.

It hurt to know he wasn’t enough for Yifan to stay.

It hurt but he understood. After all, he and Yifan were both selfless and stupidly in love. 

So, as much as it tore Baekhyun and left him a mere husk of what he was, he let Yifan go and he lost his heart to love.

 

♡

 

 

A soft melody floated in the park and caught the attention of a passer-by. His hood was drawn low to hide himself from prying eyes. The fading sun aided him in his surreptitious wandering of the streets. Baekhyun paused, taking a moment to let the melody wash over him. For some reason, the tune, which was mournful and sweet, reinvigorated him. Baekhyun took a deep breath and continued, his steps lighter and his mood just a little brighter.

 

♡

 

 

“Junmyeon…”

“No, Minseok. I almost have it. They’re so close.”

“It’s not your-“

“But it is, Minseok-ah. I’m their guardian and I will do whatever I can to make sure they get their happy ending.”

“What about yourself?”

“I’m a god, all I need are my charges.”

 

“Yes, but when will you see that your heart, too, has been lost to love?”

 

♡

 

 

It didn’t go unnoticed by Sehun and Jongin that their eldest member was sneaking out every few days. Together, the three of them were healing but it was obvious that Baekhyun suffered the most. He and Yifan had officially broken up soon after the latter’s departure and whilst the breakup was mutual and Yifan was much happier, it didn’t lessen the heartache Baekhyun experienced.

His cries every night hurt the youngers’ ears. The most they could do for their hyung was support and console him.

Recently, however, Baekhyun would return from his outings with his smile brighter and his edges less worn.

They didn’t miss the spark that slowly returned to his eyes, either.

 

♡

 

 

“That’s really beautiful.”

Baekhyun tried to resist revealing his presence to the stranger but he couldn’t contain his admiration when said stranger heaved a sigh full of silent burdens. The sigh spoke of something innate, that the guitarist kept hidden for fear of hurting someone else. It was evident that he carried a weight greater than he could bear.

It was that exact sigh that Baekhyun felt reverberate in his very being. He understood the essence of that sigh. And he realised maybe he didn’t have to suffer alone, and neither should this stranger.

He didn’t really know what prompted him to say anything to the guitarist and reveal he was creeping in the nearby bushes but he was glad he spoke.

The guitarist turned slowly and Baekhyun crept out of the bushes, a hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Uhm, hi?”

Instead of calling him crazy or calling the police, the guitarist merely smiled. “Thank you. I’m glad you like my music.”

“Whoa, did you compose that?” Baekhyun was in awe. “It’s great!”

“Thank you.” The stranger’s smile seemed more genuine now. “But it’s incomplete.”

“I’m sure you’ll find what’s missing soon.” The redhead nodded. “You seem like a hard worker. And I believe you can do it.”

The stranger tilted his head, a few brown strands falling in his eyes, which he paid no heed. “Have you been listening for long?”

“Uhm, no? Maybe?” Baekhyun was even more embarrassed now. He cast a quick glance around and, upon noting their isolation, removed his sunglasses. “I live near here and I always hear you on my walk home.”

“Would you like to listen to something else?” The stranger offered. 

“I’d love that.” Baekhyun was quick to find a spot on the grass so he could rest. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you.” 

The stranger’s smile was wide, as if he knew something Baekhyun didn’t. It went unnoticed by the redhead, who was focused on the guitar tune and the stranger’s very deep, very cute dimple.

 

♡

 

 

Baekhyun kept returning to the little clearing where the guitarist inhabited every afternoon. He would face the sky, letting the sunlight and the light strums wash over him. The guitarist never minded and they slowly got to know each other.

Yixing never minded nor cared that Baekhyun was famous. He was always eager for feedback on his songs and Baekhyun never failed to love each and every one of them. Yixing told him that he wanted to be a songwriter but he would settle for giving his songs to his grandparents, who loved him more than anything.

However, the redhead’s visits were lessening as he prepared for NCT X’s comeback after several months of hiatus. The world was eager to see how the three-membered group would return and the trio were ready to face whatever came their way.

It was during one particular visit, when Baekhyun was exhausted after constant training and little sleep, that he found himself drifting off as Yixing played his guitar.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yixing watched as Baekhyun sniffed, rubbed his eyes, shifted on the grass, stared at the sky with glassy eyes, tears trickling down the sides of his face, and cried.

At first, the tears rolled gently, and then Baekhyun’s shoulders shook. He brought his fist to his mouth to try to mute his cries but it was in vain. Soon, the redhead was full-out sobbing, gasping for breath. He didn’t even resist when the strumming ceased and strong arms gently encased him.

“Baekhyun-ssi, I’m here. Shh, it’s okay, Baekhyun-ah. Cry as much as you want.”

“H-He left.” Baekhyun’s words got lost in tears and gasps for air. Yet the elder still caught sounds here and there. “Our anniversary, today. He sent a message. He’s doing so well. He’s moved on so why can’t I? Why?!”

It broke Yixing’s heart but he held on to Baekhyun, pressed his arms around the smaller and eased him back to coherency. His sobs gradually subsided and then he let out a weak chuckle.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be.” Yixing relaxed his grip and allowed Baekhyun to wipe his face. “Don’t ever be sorry for feeling pain and for crying. It’s what makes you human.”

Yixing gently removed Baekhyun’s hands and stared into his eyes. “I’m always here for you, Baekhyun-ah. You’re not alone and you shouldn’t carry the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

Baekhyun was silent, eyes shining with unshed tears. He bit his lip and looked back at Yixing, truly looked.

“Thank you.”

 

♡

 

 

Junmyeon liked to think Baekhyun had a bit of star essence in him. He was a bright light, shining much more vividly than anyone else. His light was diminished to weak flickers when he inevitably went through heartbreak. It took a long while but now, his light was growing once more. This time, however, it shone brighter than it ever did before.

All it took was a guitar, a dimple and another lost soul to mend his soul.

“I loved someone who didn’t even know.” Yixing had told Baekhyun one day, when the skies were dark and threatening to explode upon them. “I loved her so much. I thought I had a chance but… I didn’t even know that she knew. I mean, it couldn’t have been more obvious. But she did. Know, I mean. She knew I loved her, and she used my love to her advantage. I wrote songs for her, you see, and she used those songs to become one of our country’s finest artists. What could I do? So I left and came here. My songs may not reach many ears now but at least they’re mine, you know? At least they’re mine.”

Heartbreak came in many forms and shapes. Unrequited and requited were both bitches to deal with, but Junmyeon never wavered in his duties.

The god watched as Baekhyun introduced Yixing to his company, after a lot of consideration on both their parts. He saw as Yixing’s talents were finally, _finally_ , appreciated and each and every one of his songs achieved greatness. The people loved them, loved Yixing, and so did he.

He watched as Baekhyun and Yixing celebrated win after win, the happiness emanating and consuming them. He watched as their broken pieces found homes in each other’s fragments. He watched, and smiled, as they fitted more perfectly than he could ever imagine.

 

♡

 

 

It happened one night, when Yixing was working on a song and Baekhyun was resting on his lap.

Yixing was quick to finish his piece and he looked down at his muse, the inspiration behind so many great songs. 

“Baekhyun-ah.”

The smaller opened his eyes and peered up at Yixing through his lashes. “Yeah?”

“I’m in love with you.”

“Good. Me too. I love me, too.”

“Baekhyun-ah.”

“I love you too, Yixing.”

Slowly, Baekhyun sat up and cupped Yixing’s face. His thumb rested on the latter’s cheek, where his dimple existed. He pressed their lips together, a chaste and sweet kiss. After a moment, they broke apart and Baekhyun rested his forehead against Yixing’s. 

“Don’t doubt how much I love you. Thank you, for giving me a chance.”

“No, thank you, for loving me.”

“Typical Yixing,” Baekhyun laughed lightly. “Thanking me instead. You’re so- I love you so much.”

 

♡

 

 

Junmyeon watched as the two laughed and fell against each other, soaking up their love and happiness. He was happy that he had guided two lost loves together again. He felt more content than ever, seeing Baekhyun and Yixing love each other.

It screamed of hope and he loved it.

“Good job.”

Junmyeon didn’t take his eyes off the two and smiled. “Thanks. It’s one of my finest works, if I do say so myself.”

“When will you take a break?” Minseok asked. His voice broke slightly and that startled Junmyeon out of his reverie. 

“Minseok-ah… There are always lost loves and I’m their guardian.”

“Yes, Myeon-ah, but why won’t you let yourself heal? What example are you setting for your charges? Why won’t you let me love you?”

The god’s eyes widened. He opened and closed his mouth, eyebrows furrowing. “I-“

“It’s too much to love you and to hurt. We’re gods but even we need love.”

Minseok turned to leave and Junmyeon lunged out, grasping the other’s wrist. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You love your lost souls so much. You were too blind to see me.” His smile was sad. “And I could never take that from you.”

“Yes but who said I can’t love you and my charges? No one makes rules about that.” Junmyeon clutched Minseok’s hand and sighed. 

“I’ve let all my charges go once they found love again. So I’m going to be selfish and keep you.”

“But I’m not your charge.” Minseok laughed, unsure if his heart should feel this light.

“You’re not anymore.” Junmyeon smiled and brought Minseok’s hand to his lips. “C’mon, Minseok-ah. We’ve got a lot to make up for.”

“What about Baekhyun and Yixing?” Minseok peered past the younger and watched as the two lovers embraced each other.

“My job here is done.” Junmyeon smiled. “Baekhyun and Yixing will be happy, that much I know.”

“And what of us?”

“We, too, will be happy. The guardian of lost loves has finally found his own love. I think from now, my job will be easier.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a really weird and messy au but it is the product of broken krisbaek feels and my love for baekxing  
> 2\. NCT X I couldn't resist  
> 3\. Comments make me happy (":  
> 4\. Come fangirl with me [here](http://baekhyeun.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> 5\. Thank you for reading!


End file.
